The Russian of Notre Dame part 4 - "Out There"
(Dimitri and the aliens have been advancing on the door leading downstairs. As Dimitri nears it, Shan Yu appears in the doorway suddenly, cutting Dimitri short and returning the aliens stationary.) * Shan Yu: Good morning, Dimitri. * Dimitri: Ah--um, good...morning, master. * Shan Yu: Dear boy, whomever are you talking to? * Dimitri: My...friends. * Shan Yu: I see. (He taps Mike Wazowski on the head.) And what are your friends, Dimitri? * Dimitri: Aliens. * Shan Yu: Are aliens real? * Dimitri: No, they're not. * Shan Yu: That's right. You're a smart lad. Now...lunch. * (Upon hearing the word, Dimitri goes off and retrieves a table setting--a silver chalice and plate for Shan Yu and a wooden cup and plate for himself.) * Shan Yu: Shall we review your alphabet today? * Dimitri: Yes, master. I would like that very much. * Shan Yu: Very well. A? * Dimitri: Abomination. * Shan Yu: B? * Dimitri: Blasphemy. * Shan Yu: C? * Dimitri: C-c-c-contrition. * Shan Yu: D? * Dimitri: Damnation. * Shan Yu: E? * Dimitri: Eternal damnation! * Shan Yu: Good. F? * Dimitri: Festival. * (Shan Yu spits out his drink at the incorrect response.) * Shan Yu: Excuse me? * Dimitri: F-f-f-Forgiveness! * Shan Yu: You said...festival. * Dimitri: No! * Shan Yu: You are thinking about going to the festival. * Dimitri: It's just that...you go every year. * Shan Yu: I am a public official. I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor. * Dimitri: I didn't mean to upset you, master. * Shan Yu: Dimitri, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child , anyone else would have drowned you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son? * Dimitri: I'm sorry, sir. * Shan Yu: Oh, my dear Dimitri, you don't know what it's like out there. I do...I do... (Now singing) The world is cruel, the world is wicked. It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city, I am your only friend. I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you, I who look upon you without fear. How can I protect you, boy, unless you always stay in here, away in here. (Now speaking) Remember what I've taught you, Dimitri. (Singing) You are deformed. * Dimitri: (Singing) I am deformed. * Shan Yu: (Singing) And you are ugly. * Dimitri: (Singing) And I am ugly) * Shan Yu: (Singing) And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity, you do not comprehend. * Dimitri: (Singing) You are my one defender. * Shan Yu: (Singing) Out there, they'll revile you as a monster. * Dimitri: (Singing) I am a monster. * Shan Yu: (Singing) Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer. * Dimitri: (Singing) Only a monster. * Shan Yu: (Singing) Why invite their calumny and consternation? Stay in here, be faithful to me. * Dimitri: (Singing) I'm Faithful * Shan Yu: (Singing) Gratful to me. * Dimitri: (Singing) I'm grateful * Shan Yu: (Singing) Do as I say, obey, and stay in here. * Dimitri: (Singing) I'll stay in here. * (Shan Yu goes to leave.) * Dimitri: You are good to me, master. I'm sorry. * Shan Yu: You are forgiven. But, remember, Dimitri: this is your sanctuary. * Dimitri: My sanctuary. * (Exit Shan Yu.) * Dimitri: (Singing) Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me, all my life, I watch them as I hide up here alone, hungry for the histories they'd show me. All my life, I memorise their faces, knowing them is they will never know me. All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day not above them... but part of them... And out there, living in the sun, give me one day out there, all I ask is one to hold forever, out there, where they all live unaware, what I'd give... what I'd dare, just to live one day out there. * (Watch right here, after the cymbal crash, as the camera zooms past Dimitri into a street scene, for a cameo appearance by Belle.) * Dimitri (Singing) Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives, through the roofs and gables I can see them. Every day, they should and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them, if I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant. Out there, strolling by the seine, taste a morning out there like ordinary men who freely walk about there, just one day, and then I swear I'll be content with my share, won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, I won't care, I'll have spent one day out there! Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes